Dragon Eyes
by Neo Staff
Summary: The Dragon Eyes, temporary housing to the Dragon God’s, have crashed landed on Earth. One-hundred years later, they are found by the DNAliens, who release them upon the world. Enraged, they create havoc, and it is up to Ben, Gwen and Kevin to stop them.


Dragon Eyes, a Ben Ten Story

By Neni (Neo Staff)

Summary: The Dragon Eyes, temporary housing to the Dragon God's, have crashed landed on Earth. One-hundred years later, they are found by the DNAliens, who release them upon the world. Enraged for being kept asleep for so long, they go on a rampage across the world, causing the sky to go black and nowhere is the sun seen. As things start to die, it is up to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to stop the Dragon God's before it is to late…for everyone.

Chapter 1 :: How it all started.

Time: Day 358 of a 600-day journey.

Location: Near Earth's moon.

Cargo: The Dragon Eyes. Dormant.

There was static over the intercom. The only sound throughout the whole ship was the blaring of an alarm, warning all crewmembers to take their stations. Aliens ran everywhere on silent feet, bumping into each others and creating chaos. No one but those on the bridge knew what was going on.

And no one on the bridge was even alive.

However, if they had been, or if any of the other terrified aliens had taken a moment to look out through a window, they would have seen a primitive blue and green planet rushing towards them. Even if any one had seen the Earth coming at them, had know they were about to crash, had known there was no way they were going to survive, or had even known that it would be a hundred years before anyone even found them, there was nothing they could have done. They were going to crash.

In one last ditch attempt to make sure their precious cargo made it out of all this, one alien, Jer'naruk barged into, what humans could call, the engineering deck and was slammed up against one of the flickering panels. But he had to time for his injures and gave them no notice. Instead, his twelve fingers flew over the panels, keying in sequences that would, hopefully, be one day activated, therefore setting free the Dragon God's

As he was recording a message to be sent out to there home planet (which it would never reach), and the new planet they were destined for (which it would reach, but with no way of being recorded or even heard), he also recorded a second message, to be played the moment any of the ships systems were reactivated or if the cargo doors were open. At least, he hoped it would play. If the reserve power core were damaged, none of his work here would mean anything. The reserve core kept the Dragon Eyes in stasis. Without that power, the Dragon God's would die…or possibly remain in stasis forever. With God's one could never tell.

Punching in some last sequences on the dying panel, he smiled to himself, startling some of the people running past him. Didn't he know there was a crisis going on? Didn't he know that none of the escape pods were working? Didn't he know that they were possibly all about to _die?_ The answer was yes. He knew all of this. But he still smiled because he knew, deep in his twin hearts, that, even though they would die, even though they would never see their new planet, and even though everything up until now might have been in vain…at least they had gotten this far.

Jer'naruk stepped back and the panel finally died and most of the ship was thrown into darkness. People screamed everywhere and became more frantic. It was getting hotter. If anyone had looked out the window, they would have noticed a red flare growing around them. They were entering into the Earth's atmosphere and starting to break up.

As he stood there, looking at what little chaos he could see around him in the dark, Jer'naruk closed his eyes and thought of his family, safe and sound back home. He stayed that way, with a small smile on his face, until the very end.

The last thing he saw was the back of his own triple eye lids, with his family playing across his mind. He was the only one to die smiling.

It wasn't until about one-hundred years later that their ship was found and Jer'naruk's message finally played, though it was now broken up with static and almost unintelligable:

"…please help us…about to crash into…we were so close to…our journey…were were over half…there! I don't think…survive…Dragon Eyes…safe…dormant…if they'll survive…only hope…don't know what happened…sent message to…and the new…we need help…nothing can be done now…rescue the Dragon Eyes…Dragon God's…new planet…not much longer…over soon…reciece this transmission…help…we'll be dead…no hope for us…for the Dragon God's need help…please…delivered to Dragon Temple…mission falied…else comes to…Dragon Eyes it…a success later…be careful…don't know anything about this world…end transmission…"

The DNAliens looked at eachother and were soon in search of the Dragon Eyes…the source of the power surges that had first drawn them to this site. They never listened to the message recorded to play when the power was activated. After the first message, they had cut all sound.

A/N: 0.o Hmm, my first Ben Ten fic.


End file.
